Romancing Under the Lunar Rainbow
by LadyInume
Summary: JACOB-X-OC Set during NM/Eclipse, Renee calls Charlie up telling him she lied about only giving birth to Bella, and that she had another daughter but put the child up for adoption for selfish reasons now the Swans, Cullens, And the Blacks must prepare for the worst , with Victoria Newborns, Demons, Vampire who uses black magic, and on top of all that the VOLTURI!
1. Prologue

**Romancing Under the Lunar Rainbow  
BY:ladyinume**

**Intro: **

**JACOB-X-OC**

**Set during NM/Eclipse, Renee calls Charlie up telling him she lied about only giving birth to Bella, and that she had another daughter but put the child up for adoption for selfish reasons now the Swans, Cullens, And the Blacks must prepare for the worst , with Victoria Newborns, Demons, Vampire who uses black magic, and on top of all that the VOLTURI!**

**Prologue:**

**Charlie POV:**

I came home from work early Friday afternoon; I was very distraught, why you may ask?

I found out I have another daughter other than Bella who i don't know! I can't believe Renee! She dares to tell me that after 18 years! Its 2:30pm meaning Bella will be home most likely, unless I get a call from her saying she will sleepover at Alice's place…I hear the phone ring so I quickly put my gun belt away, and pick up the wireless.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey Dad, I was wandering if I can stay over Alice's tonight?" bell asked me

But I was debating to let her go or tell her to come home so I can tell her the news telling her the news won out so I answered:

"Well normally I would say yes Bells, but can you come home tonight?Your mother told me some news today, that I wasn't aware of… and I believe you have a right to know." I told her

I hear a pause then a "Okay Dad I'll be home in a few, Love you"

"Love you too Bells…" I barely got out due to stressing about how well this talk will go

I then hung up and put the phone back on the cradle near the fax. And noted in my head: _this is going to be a long night._

**LOVE IT? Hate it?**

**Well reviews please this is goin to be the remake of the taijya sango katsuragi story which I took down.**

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 1: Stella AnnaMaria Swan

**Romancing Under the Lunar Rainbow  
BY:ladyinume**

**Intro: **

**JACOB-X-OC**

**Set during NM/Eclipse, Renee calls Charlie up telling him she lied about only giving birth to Bella, and that she had another daughter but put the child up for adoption for selfish reasons now the Swans, Cullens, And the Blacks must prepare for the worst , with Victoria Newborns, Demons, Vampire who uses black magic, and on top of all that the VOLTURI!**

**Chapter 1:**** Stella Anna-Maria Swan.**

**Bella POV:**

When I hit the end button on my cellphone, I coulnt shake the feeling that this wasn't some normal talk I'll have with my Dad about my Mother. I flipped my phone shut and waited for Alice to get to her car so I could tell her, but I wandered did Alice know what my Dad will talk about?

Alice bounded up to me with Edward and Jasper behind her. She was smiling then faded quickly, I guess I had a weird epression on my face, most likely a confused and worried one.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked

"My Dad said he wanted to talk to me about a call he got from my Mother today, but I can't think about what it could be since my Mom doesn't actually talk to him." I said

"Oh. So I guess you're not sleeping over today though, it's weird I didn't see any visions about this." She said with a puzzled expression.

Edward looked puzzled too. "Well Love, do you want me to go with you? I can put off hunting—"

I cut him off "No. I think I'll go myself but I'll call you about later tonight. Besides you get a little crabby when you don't hunt." I joked

He smirked "okay well I'll be waiting for your call, make sure to be safe and not trip over an ant or something" he winked and laughed

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Bye Edward, I love you" I hugged him and kissed his cheek and he did the same. And got in the car with Jasper and Alice. And drove off when I got into my truck.

I soon got home I walked up the stone walkway and used the house key to get in, I put my chool bag near the stairs and kicked my flats off.

"Dad? You home?" I call out

"yeah I'm in the family room" he called back so I walked in and sat on the dark grey leather loveseat next to the black suede recliner. He turned off the T.V. and turned towards me. He looked so stressed, I never seen hm look so…emotionally compromised

"Bella, im going to be blunt and cut to the chase, your mom called saying that she had another child other than you the day you were born, she is your younger identical twin, named Stella Anna-Maria Swan, I never knew because after you were born I had to go for a Police training exam that was in Port Angeles, and since the Doctor who did the sonograms, didn't see another child so of course I thought it was okay to go."

I then asked "So how come I never seen her?"

He looked at me and said "your mother gave her up for adoption because she didn't want a second child because even back then she wanted a divorce, so she gave up Stella and kept you since she couldn't really give you up since I was there when you were born, and couldn't find a way around it."

I was upset I mean I was seeing red, Renee y so called "best friend" and "mother" gave away my sister who I had no knowledge of!

"So how come she told you this now?" I said through gritted teeth

"She said because I shouldn't be surprised if I see her because she's in Port Angeles living with two roommates in an apartment building up there."

"Dad If you get any calls from Renee trying to talk to me…tell her that I never want to speak to someone as evil as her again" I told him visibly pissed off. "And I think we should try to see if we can get a hold of Stella, I would like to meet her."

He nodded and I got up and went to my room.

And I dialed Edward's Number.

**Love or hate it? I thought it was a goo chap so R & R PLEASE! (puppy dog eyes)**


	3. Chapter 2: Edward's silent promise

**Romancing Under the Lunar Rainbow  
BY:ladyinume**

**Intro:**

**JACOB-X-OC**

**Set during NM/Eclipse, Renee calls Charlie up telling him she lied about only giving birth to Bella, and that she had another daughter but put the child up for adoption for selfish reasons now the Swans, Cullens, And the Blacks must prepare for the worst , with Victoria Newborns, Demons, Vampire who uses black magic, and on top of all that the VOLTURI!**

**Chapter 2: Edward's silent promise**

**Edward's POV:**

I had just finished draining a mountain lion. When my cell started to ring. The caller I.D. said _Bella._

"Hello Lo-" I didn't get to finish my greeting when I heard angry sobs coming from her.

"Bella? Whats wrong? You okay?" I ask quickly.

"_I am very angry and sad Edward! My mother…She…Betrayed me! She…"_ she was sobbing so much I couldn't understand after that.

"I'll come over give me a few okay?" I said

She sobbed and spoke again but detached "Kay…".

I took off and ran home to the house and burst through the bedroom door.

"Edward? You okay?" Esme asked from my doorway concerned

"I'm going to Bella's. She's upset and if that Mutt did something I'll kill him." I spoke on edge

Esme put a hand on my shoulder "try to calm down when you get there. She'll need your support son."

I nodded relaxing my muscles.

I raced to Bella after putting on my jeans and a green tee shirt and my converse. I've been wearing the shoes a lot…I noted.

Because Bella wears converse.

I shook my head at my own silliness.

I raced to Bella's to find her crying on her bed. I put my arms around her to comfort her.

"Hey What's wrong?" I asked

Bella sniffled. "My mother told me she had another child the day I was born and that child is my twin. Renee betrayed me Edward she never told me about her!" She sobbed into my shirt.

I stared wide eyed in surprise I wasn't expecting it at all.

"How did you find out though? If Renee didn't tell you…" I asked her.

"She called Charlie today telling him because she's living in forks with some roommates." She said

I kissed her fore head and hummed her lullaby to help her sleep.

I will help Bella kindle a relationship with her sister if it's the last thing I do.

**Ya like it?**

**R&R! please? Sorry it took forever I just wish I had more reviews to get motivated!**


End file.
